Faded Memories
by Lady Elanya
Summary: It has been 5 years since the series left off,Ed is 18 and looking for her old friends.New characters,new bounties and new adventures.P.S. Spike is still alive. please R
1. Hard Luck Women Meet Again

Hi, this is my first Cowboy Bebop story so please be nice. I really hope you like it, I have been working on it for awhile. Well here it is  
  
((Disclaimer)) I DO NOT OWN COWBOY BEBOP! Although I can name every episode. :)  
  
Faded Memories  
  
Chapter 1 Hard Luck Women Meet Again  
  
Prologue....  
  
It has been 5 years since where the series left off. Ed is 18 and perfected her hacking on earth, Ein is dead but his daughter Elle is carrying on the tradition with Ed, Jet is a cook on Ganymede, Faye is a bartendress on Callisto, and Spike is still in the hospital after his encounter with Vicious on Mars.  
  
End Prologue.  
  
"Elle have I ever told you about the time I gave the Bebop bad mushrooms." Ed smiled as she looked at the dog. "Ed misses them very much. I mean I miss them very much. It is really hard to break that habit of talking in third person. Why is it I have been thinking about them so much?"  
  
"Francas." her dad walked out of their house.  
  
"Yes dad." Ed rolled her eyes. (I wish he would stop calling me that.)  
  
"What are you doing out here? It's really late." her dad layed a blanket over her shoulders.  
  
"Just thinking." Ed looked up at the stars.  
  
"About Bebop again." her dad frowned and sat down next to her.  
  
"Yeah," Ed sighed.  
  
"You know you could go find them." he smiled.  
  
"You mean it." Ed looked shocked.  
  
"Yeah, I mean your 18 now and you have a ship." he looked at her.  
  
"Thank you dad, thank you so much." Ed jumped up.  
  
"Woe hold it there cowgirl." he laughed. "Why don't you wait till' morning so you are rested up."  
  
"Ok," Ed pouted.  
  
"Common only children pout." he hugged her. "I am sorry I wasn't the ideal father."  
  
"Don't worry, you were the perfect father for me." Ed smiled.  
  
"Thanks, Ed." he smiled knowing that no matter what he said she would still leave tonight with or without his consent or knowing. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------- Later that Night...  
  
"I need to find information on the Bebop crew now." Ed started typing at her computer. "Look for Faye-Faye first." she smiled. "Faye-Faye found. Let's see she's on Callisto at the Mishap Bar. What is she up to? Well I will head there first." she jumped up. "Common Elle, goodbye dad." she jumped in her ship Hack. "On to Callisto." ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------ Meanwhile on Callisto....  
  
"Woohoo, so Faye are you sure you don't want to come home with me tonight." an old man shouted.  
  
"Just shutup Larry." Faye pushed him out the door. "See you tomorrow." she sighed. "Why did I get into this business?" she put on her jacket and walked out of the bar.  
  
"Hey, you looking for some quick cash." a man whistled.  
  
"Beat it, I'm not like that." Faye shook her head.  
  
"Are you sure?" he put his hand on her butt.  
  
"I said I am not like that." she punched him. "Sheesh. Men in this area."  
  
"Hey Faye." another man waved.  
  
"Hi Shane," Faye waved back.  
  
"You look down tonight what's wrong?" he looked at her.  
  
"Oh, nothing." Faye smiled. "I'm fine."  
  
"Ok," Shane walked away.  
  
"Home sweet home." Faye walked into a old beaten up apartment. "Well let's see if there are any new bounties." she turned on her computer. "Let's see, Tony Matiko. Wanted for robbery, only 1,600 woolongs. To cheap and to easy." she sighed and layed down on her bed not knowing the next day would change her life forever. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------- In the Morning....  
  
"Welcome back Larry." Faye smiled and poured out a bloody mary. "Usual."  
  
"Yep." Larry nodded.  
  
"Right away." Faye started pouring the drink until she heard the door open revealing a beautiful young woman. "Can I help you?"  
  
"I am looking for Faye Valentine." the young woman smiled.  
  
"May I ask why?" Faye looked worried. (Please no more people asking for payments on debts.)  
  
"She is an old friend of mine." the young woman looked around.  
  
(Who is this?) Faye looked her up and down. (There is something familiar about her.) "I am Faye Valentine."  
  
"Faye-Faye." the woman completely changed from sophisticated to childish.  
  
"Do I know you?" Faye seemed confused.  
  
"Faye, don't you recognize me." the young woman walked up to the barstool.  
  
"No," Faye shook her head.  
  
"Think back five years ago, an old friend." the young woman laughed.  
  
"Five years ago, I would have been on the Bebop." Faye seemed even more confused.  
  
"Yeah, and..." the young woman urged her to continue.  
  
"ED! Ed is that really you?" Faye shouted.  
  
"Good job." Ed smiled.  
  
"Wow, hold on." Faye pushed Larry out the door.  
  
"Hey," Larry moaned.  
  
"Not now, we're closed." Faye shut the door and flipped the sign. "So Ed what are you up to?"  
  
"Ed has... I mean I have been looking for you." Ed laughed.  
  
"You've grown up, your what 18 now." Faye sat down.  
  
"Yeah, your 28 right, well your actually much older but still." Ed sat down on a barstool.  
  
"So what are you doing on Callisto?" Faye smiled.  
  
"Faye I already told you, I was looking for you. I am looking for all of Bebop." Ed smiled.  
  
"You mean Spike and Jet too." Faye threw Ed a coke. "Here since your still to young to drink."  
  
"Thanks, but yeah, do you know where they are?" Ed looked up.  
  
"Ed didn't you hear what happened to Spike?" Faye pulled out a cigarette.  
  
"No." Ed shook her head.  
  
"He has been in the hospital for 5 years in acoma." Faye frowned.  
  
"Really but why and how?" Ed shouted.  
  
"Calm down, Spike got in another fight with Vicious and although Vicious died, Spike was badly injured." Faye sighed.  
  
"Really, wow, poor Spike, you probably never knew this but I looked up to you like a sister, Jet like a father, and Spike like a really troubled older brother." Ed looked sad.  
  
"Don't worry, we'll find them, I've been looking for some adventure." Faye smiled.  
  
"Really, you mean it." Ed perked up.  
  
"Yeah, let's look for Jet first." Faye stood up.  
  
"Ok." Ed jumped up.  
  
"Oh yeah, Ed where's Ein?" Faye looked at her old friend.  
  
"Ein died last year." Ed looked away.  
  
"He did." Faye looked disappointed. "I was kinda looking forward to seeing the mutt."  
  
"Well there is Elle." Ed smiled.  
  
"Who's Elle?" Faye seemed confused yet again.  
  
"Elle is Ein's daughter." Ed laughed.  
  
"You mean our mutt had puppies and I never knew." Faye laughed. "Is she anything like her father?"  
  
"Exactly." Ed walked out of the bar. "Shall we be off."  
  
"Yep." Faye looked up at the stars. (Spike Spiegal I hope your still out there somewhere.) ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------- Meanwhile on Mars....  
  
"Beep, Beep, Beep," the machine next to the still body showed that there was still life.  
  
(Am I alive.) the man opened his eyes.  
  
"He's awake." one of the nurses shouted.  
  
"He is." another came running.  
  
"Where am I?" he looked around. "And who am I?"  
  
"You mean you don't know." one of the nurses looked at him.  
  
"No." he blinked.  
  
"Doctor I think he has amnesia." the nurse looked concerned.  
  
"Yes, Mr. Spike Spiegal." the doctor looked at him. :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
I know cliffy. But that is all I am leaving you with. Next chapter we meet our own Black Dog, Jet Black. I know Ed seemed a little O/C but you have to remember she is 18 and somewhat grown up. Well I hope you liked it. See ya.  
  
Ancient Zoidian 


	2. Wake Up the Black Dog

WOW!!!!!! I didn't think that I would get such a response for this. Thanks everyone. Your all great. Well I don't think I need to blabber on and on so here is the next chapter  
  
((Disclaimer)) I do own a Cowboy Bebop Wall Banner but sadly the rights to it aren't mine. :(  
  
Faded Memories  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Wake Up the Black Dog  
  
"You, cook, the people at table 7 are waiting for their order." a man yelled.  
  
"Listen I am working as fast as I can." Jet yelled back. "You think they would appreciate quality not quantity." he sighed. "I wonder how everyone else is doing."  
  
"Cook, the waitress just took a break, you deliver the food now." the man yelled again.  
  
"Ok," Jet shook his head. "These people have odd tastes, Bell Peppers and Beef, just like Spike." he picked up the plate and walked out.  
  
"Hi Jet." a woman smiled as Jet dropped the tray.  
  
"Faye Valentine, what are you doing here?" Jet was shocked.  
  
"I am not the only one here." Faye smiled. "Look behind you."  
  
"Huh," Jet turned around and saw a red head smiling at him. "ED!"  
  
"Hi Jet." Ed laughed.  
  
"Your older." Jet shouted.  
  
"Yeah, did you expect me to stay 13 forever." Ed smiled.  
  
"No, but I didn't ever expect to see you again." Jet looked at the both of them. "You two together."  
  
"Yep, we're trying to regroup the Bebop." Ed hugged him.  
  
"You are?" Jet looked shocked.   
  
"Yep, there are a ton of new bounties out there and we are the only group who can catch them all. Have you noticed crime has skyrocketed since we broke up." Faye smiled.  
  
"Yeah, but that still doesn't mean anything." Jet looked away.  
  
"Please Jet." Ed looked at him with puppy do eyes.  
  
"No and that's final." Jet frowned. "To many bad things happened when we were together."  
  
"But many good things happened to." Faye laughed. "I met you, I changed my ways, well most of them."  
  
"And I was able to find my father." Ed smiled.  
  
"The Black Dog doesn't fight that way anymore." Jet looked down.  
  
"Yes, he does he just needs to be woken up." Ed smiled as she jumped on him the way she used to.  
  
"Ed, your not a child anymore, and your no longer so light." Jet watched as she fell to the floor.  
  
"Sorry, I just thought that it could help." Ed sighed. "Why Jet, why don't you want to join us again."  
  
"Because of Spike." Jet yelled.  
  
"Why, because he almost got himself killed." Faye yelled back.  
  
"No, because he is dead to me." Jet turned around. "I am sorry I have work to do."  
  
"This may take awhile." Faye sighed.  
  
"I guess so." Ed shook her head. (Why is Jet so upset? I have never seen him this way.)  
  
"Let's go Ed, we better give up, the dog has lost his teeth and will to fight." Faye then leaned over to Ed. "We'll try again later, I have a plan."  
  
"Oh," Ed smiled.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
That Night...  
  
"Jet Black." a man walked up.  
  
"Yeah," Jet looked at him.  
  
"So you are the Black Dog." he attacked Jet.  
  
"What do you think your doing?" Jet blocked him.   
  
"See, you still have what it takes." Faye walked up.  
  
"Faye, you mean to tell me you set this up." Jet frowned.  
  
"Hehe." Ed smiled.  
  
"You too." Jet looked at her.  
  
"Yeah," Ed laughed.  
  
"There is no way you are getting me to join you in this crazy mission." Jet crossed his arms.  
  
"Common Jet, Jet." Ed pleaded.  
  
"No, no and no." Jet turned around.  
  
"Common Jet, for Ein." Faye frowned.  
  
"What about Ein?" Jet sot back around.  
  
"He's gone." Ed looked down. "He died."  
  
"The pup's gone." Jet shook his head.  
  
"But there is Elle is daughter." Faye smiled.  
  
"He had pups of his own." Jet looked up at them.  
  
"Yeah and she's the best. My dad still has the rest of the pups if you help us you can have one." Ed smiled wickedly.  
  
"What your gonna bribe me?" Jet laughed. "I'll do it just for the challenge and for Ein."  
  
"YIPPEE!" Ed did a cartwheel.  
  
"Ed are you sure that you've grown up or are you just wearing a mask." Jet laughed at her.  
  
"Yeah of course I've grown up but some of me is still the same." Ed hugged him. "Thank you Jet."  
  
"No problem, let's go, I still have the Bebop." Jet motioned for them to follow.  
  
"You still have the Bebop." Faye shouted.  
  
"Yes, no matter what I couldn't bring myself to sell it." Jet shrugged.  
  
"Your the best Jet." Faye started running towards the ship in front of her.  
  
"Common." Ed jumped up and down as Jet walked slowly to the Bebop.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
With Spike....  
  
"What's your name?" a nurse smiled at him.  
  
"I don't know." Spike shook his head.  
  
"Ok, how old are you?" the doctor smiled too.  
  
"I DON'T KNOW ANYTHING!" Spike yelled. "Sorry but all I remember is a ship, a beautiful woman."  
  
"Maybe he has a wife." the nurse looked at the doctor.  
  
"I don't know." the doctor looked at Spike.  
  
Next Time...  
  
Will Spike ever remember anything? How will he react when Jet comes to pick him up? Will he join them once again?, and will the Bebop ever return to normal? Find out in the Next Faded Memories...  
  
To Have a Dream  
  
Well hope you all liked this chapter too. Hope to get a review from all of you and maybe an some new ones too. Well See ya later, till next time.  
  
~Adios Cowboys and Cowgirls  
  
Ancient Zoidian 


	3. To Have a Dream

Well I finally finished the next chapter. I really hope you like this. Sorry my wrist has been majorly screwed up and I haven't had time to update, and school. DANG HIGH SCHOOL IS TOUGH!!! Especially when your on Homecoming comittee, Student Council, Drama, and Yearbook. Plus Geometry is really hard. Well enough blabbering. Here it is.  
  
((Disclaimer)) I do not own Cowboy Bebop although I just bought a new poster today but the rights still aren't mine. Sorry  
  
Faded Memories   
  
Chapter 3  
  
To Have a Dream  
  
"Jet!" Faye called. "Don't you have any food here?"  
  
"It hasn't changed a bit." Jet shook his head.  
  
"FOOD!" Ed laughed. "That sounds good."  
  
"Hey Faye," Jet looked at her.  
  
"What?" she pulled her head out of the fridge.  
  
"I noticed you changed your wardrobe, it's amazing." Jet smiled.  
  
"Very funny, but sorry to disapoint you but it's right here." she pulled her trademark yellow skimpy suit out of her luggage. "I kept it just encase I got back together with you."  
  
"Great." Jet sighed.  
  
"How do you like Ed's outfit." Ed held her mouth. "I mean, my outfit."  
  
"I like it." Faye looked at Ed's Tank Top and tight black pants.  
  
"Thanks." Ed twirled around. "So where do we find Spike-Spike?"  
  
"On Mars." Jet frowned. "Remember this he is probably still in acoma."  
  
"I understand that." Faye sighed. "I just want to see him again."  
  
"You really did love him." Ed looked at her.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Faye blushed. "How could I love him?"  
  
"Faye-Faye's in love." Ed laughed.  
  
"Ed get back here." Faye went chasing after her.  
  
"Hehehe." Ed laughed loudly as she ran through Bebop.  
  
"Just like old times." Jet sat down. "Is it futile to look for you Spike?"  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
On Mars...  
  
"CAN I PLEASE HAVE SOME PRIVACY!" Spike shouted at a nurse.  
  
"We are doing all we can to find out about your past and this is how you repay us." the nurse crossed her arms.  
  
"Yeah so, I want to change my clothes in peace." Spike paused. "And can I have a cig."  
  
"This is a hospital, there is no way I am going to give you a cigarette." the nurse walked out of the room.  
  
"Fine, be that way." Spike sighed.  
  
"So he still doesn't remember anything." the doctor frowned.  
  
"He repeats Faye in his sleep, but beyond that, no." the nurse sighed. "I feel sorry for him. To wake up and have to memoty of yourself. No memories of anything."  
  
"I did some research on his name. He was a bounty Hunter with the Bebop." the doctor looked at her.  
  
"I thought that the Bebop disbanded." the nurse looked intruiged.  
  
"They did, but if we could find just one of them then maybe his memories will come back." the doctor looked over at the room Spike was in. "I just hope we can before he decides to leave us."  
  
"NO JULIA!" Spike shouted from inside his room as the doctor and nurse ran in to see him sleeping already on his bed.  
  
"Should we wake him up?" the nurse looked at the doctor.  
  
"No, he may be regaining some memories." the doctor sighed.  
  
"Just a dream." the blonde woman sat his arms.  
  
"Yeah, all a dream." Spike looked up at the clouds and mourned her death. "Vicious!"  
  
"Your the real cowboy." a man took his hat off and placed it on Spike's head.  
  
"Cheating me out of my money." an old man shouted, three were sitting at a table.  
  
"Adious Cowboy." a woman slipped into a car.  
  
"You have something great in you." another woman smiled.  
  
"That's just a stage prop." a man laughed at Spike. "Venus is full of Helium."  
  
"Let's finish this Spike." a man with white hair stared at him.  
  
"Woof." Spike sat in water and a small dog barked on his head.  
  
"Spike!" a little girl bounced by him. "What you doing Spike-Spike?" she giggled.  
  
"Yo Spike, dinners ready." a man turned a corner. "We're having Bell Peppers and Beef."  
  
"I'm a Romanie." a beautiful woman tilted her head back. "A Romanie is a Gypsy." she smiled at him. "I'll may never know who I really am." the dream changed to show her standing on stairs. "Spike you can't leave." she shot her gun and the ceiling and started crying.  
  
"What kind of dream was that?" Spike paused. "Could it be flashbacks?" he looked around. "And why was that woman crying? What did I do to her?"  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
On the Bebop once again.....  
  
"Everyone, we are here on Mars." Jet walked out to see Ed and Faye sleeping on couches. "I'll let them be for now." he walked out of the ship leaving a small note for them. "Now which hospital was it again?" he looked around to try and find the large hospital. "Is that it?" he turned a corner to see a place by the name of. Craymer Hospital. "I guess so." he shrugged and walked in.  
  
"Hello sir." a woman behind the desk smiled. "How can I help you?"  
  
"I'm looking for Spike Spiegal." Jet looked at her.  
  
"Spike Spiegal, oh yes the man that has just woken up from acoma." she nodded. "How do you know him?"  
  
"My name is Jet Black, I am the one that checked him in." Jet sighed.  
  
"Oh yes, how could I have missed it. Sorry." she laughed. "He on floor 14 room 40."  
  
"Thank you." he walked to the elevator and waited for it to lead him to floor 14. Once the door opened he saw a doctor walk by. "Um excuse me, can you lead me too room 40?"  
  
"Room 40 that would be the room belonging to Spike." the doctor looked surprised. "Do you know him?"  
  
"Yes." Jet nodded.  
  
"Your in luck, he's just woke up last week." the doctor smiled.  
  
"I heard, and I've come to hopefully check him out." Jet looked at the doctor.  
  
"I sure hope you can, because, he's driving the nurses nuts." the doctor laughed.  
  
"I wouldn't doubt it." Jet laughed with him.  
  
"Here I'll show you the way." he pointed left, they walked for awhile and ended up at the door. "Spike." he knocked on the door.  
  
"Go away doc." Spike sounded annoyed.  
  
"You have a visitor." he opened the door revealing Jet.  
  
"Hey your the guy with the bell peppers and beef." Spike pointed at him.  
  
"Spike, it's me Jet." he stepped foward.  
  
"Oh yeah," the doctor paused. "He has no memories."  
  
"That's great." Jet sighed. "Spike do you want to come back to the Bebop with me?"  
  
"Do I get to leave here?" Spike looked up.  
  
"Yeah." Jet nodded.  
  
"Ok, I'll go." Spike stood up.  
  
"Goodbye Spike." the doctor smiled.  
  
"Later Doc." Spike waved. "So Jet do you have a cig?"  
  
"Well at least one thing hasn't changed, and thats your reliaancy on Cigarettes." Jet laughed.  
  
"So , how do we konw each other?" Spike looked at him as Jet handed him a cigarette.  
  
"Well its all cause of a ship named Bebop." Jet smiled. "Your a bounty hunter."  
  
"Cool." Spike smiled. "Are there any other people that we are teamed up with?" he asked specifaclly for the strange woman.  
  
"Yeah, but You'll see them soon enough." Jet shrugged.  
  
"Good." Spike looked at the road ahead.  
  
Next Time...  
  
What will happen when Faye and Spike are reunited at last? What will it take for Spike to   
  
regain his memories? Maybe a friendly face. Lets hope so. Next Time on Faded Memories  
  
Welcome Back Cowboy  
  
Well that's it, next time Faye and Spike are finally back together. It is really cute and I would know because I've already written it. hehe. Well See ya later  
  
~Till Next Time Space Cowboys and Cowgirls  
  
L.A. Fleming 


	4. Welcome Back Cowboy

Faded Memories  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Welcome Back Cowboy  
  
"Jet, how could you do this?" Faye crumpled the note and threw it at the wall. "We were supposed to go see Spike together, how dare you."  
  
"Faye-Faye, calm down." Ed started laughing.  
  
"What?" Faye looked over at her.  
  
"Oh nothing it's just that look you have on your face, you are so pissed right now." Ed paused. "And you just look funny that's all."  
  
"Shut up Ed." Faye lightly punched Ed's arm.  
  
"Ok big sis." Ed lightly punched her back. (beep beep) A communication screen popped up.  
  
"Ed, Faye, Jet here, I got Spike and I'm on my way." Jet's voice dissapeared.  
  
"He has Spike," Faye looked at Ed in disbelief. "HE HAS SPIKE!" She shouted this time and then started running around. "Should I wear my dress or...man what should I wear?"  
  
"Faye calm down and just put on your yellow outfit, your always the most comfortable in it." Ed smiled.  
  
"Your right Ed, thanks." Faye stopped and started breathing normally again. "Be right back, I'm gonna change."  
  
"Ok," Ed nodded and then pulled out a new pair of clothes for herself, it was a white tanktop resembling what she used to wear and black capri's. "Perfect, they look almost identical to what I used to wear."  
  
"How do I look?" Faye turned around.  
  
"You look nice." Ed clapped. "You haven't gained a pound have you?"  
  
"Not a one, but look at you Ed, it looks like I just pulled you off of earth again." Faye smiled.  
  
"Yep, that's the point. I wanted to look exactly the same for Spike-Spike." Ed giggled.  
  
"Well they should be here any time, so what to do until then." Faye looked at her.  
  
"I don't know, how about you relax?" Ed laughed. "I've never seen you so uptight, you really have missed him."  
  
"Yeah," Faye replied and then looked at the seat where Spike had layed injured all those years ago. 'You walking right back into my life, Spike Spiegal.'  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A Little Bit Later.....  
  
"Well here we are, the good ole' Bebop." Jet and Spike stood outside the beaten up ship.  
  
"This is it." Spike looked at it. 'The woman is in there I just know it.'  
  
"Well let's go inside, Faye and Ed are dying to see you again." Jet smiled.  
  
"Faye....Ed" Spike tried to trace his brain for any memories of those names. He had already remembered who Jet was but how they had met still eluded him. But other than that he had no memories still just empty nameless faces.  
  
"Spike.........." Faye looked at his face in disbelief, somehow he had only seemed to age a year because of his coma. She trailed off as tears streamed down her face and she ran and hugged him. "Spike I've missed you so much." The tears didn't stop and she continued to cry on his shoulder.  
  
"Faye." The voice and her name came to him and he embraced her back. 'This is her, the woman that I had hurt. I'm so sorry.' he tried to keep tears back himself. "Faye..." he pulled her away and looked at her face. It all started coming back, her name was Faye Valentine, she had been crygenically preserved for over 50 years, she was 5' 7", and born on earth. He could remember how they had met and how they had parted.  
  
"Spike what's wrong?" Faye wiped the tears that were slowly coming down his face.   
  
"He has no memories, just faces he can't remember names too." Jet replied for him.  
  
"What?" Faye blinked in disbelief.  
  
"No, I can remember her, Faye Valentine." Spike spoke up.  
  
"Oh Spike." Faye leaned into him once more.  
  
"I know Faye, I've missed you too." Spike sighed. 'I'm home again, finally home again.'  
  
"SPIKE!" Ed came running at him.  
  
"Ed right." Spike backed away from Faye and Ed came and hugged him.   
  
"I've missed you so much Spike-Spike!" Ed smiled.  
  
"Looks like our beat up family is back together once again." Jet smiled.  
  
"Yeah Jet," Spike nodded. "You know what I could go for right about now."  
  
"What?" Jet looked at him funny.  
  
"Some Bell Peppers and Beef." Spike smiled.  
  
"I know what you mean bud." Jet laughed.  
  
See You Next Time Space Cowboy and Cowgirls.........  
  
Next Time....  
  
Is that the End? No this is just the begining. Now that everyone is together again what's next, duh, Bounty heads. Till next time....  
  
Back To Normal Once Again! 


	5. Important! Will be deleted soon!

This is to all of reviewers:   
  
I know that fanfiction.net does not allow author notes but this is incredibly important. I need to let you all know that I will be a lot slower with getting stories updated. For awhile I'm having to adjust to using a speaking typing method because I tore a major ligament in my wrist. I will continue to try and post but it is incredibly difficult to use this method until I get used to it. Talk to you all later.   
  
Love and peace   
  
Ancient Zoidian 


End file.
